Piece By Piece (Strand By Strand)
by ChocolateChip-Master
Summary: Being a Galran prisoner is a lot more painful than Pidge had been bargaining for. / Part 14 of my BTHB


**For the 'Grabbed by the hair' square on my BTHB card! **

**Anon requested: Pidge in grabbed by the hair? (Possibly with injuries that are causing her to go in and out of consciousness, Plus without communications to her team so it takes them a long time to find her?) i love Pidge but there should be more whump for her.**

**Totally agree. Give me more Hunk or Pidge whump or give me death.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Pidge was fairly certain her arm was broken.

She couldn't really _feel _the pain, per-say, because she was fading in and out of the realm of consciousness, but her elbow wasn't supposed to hang like that, was it? Like someone had taken out the joint and left it to hang upside down?

Pidge was pretty sure it wasn't.

She groaned softly into the floor. She could feel the laceration in her right leg pulsing, seeping over her prison garbs and onto the floor. That, coupled with the fact that she couldn't feel the pain there either, probably also wasn't good. She tried to move her good arm to hoist herself up, but she couldn't exactly find the strength to do so. Her whole body shuddered with the mere exertion of moving. Leaving her arm by her head was the best option for now. She could figure something else out later after her thoughts cleared up and her head stopped spinning.

The darkness was starting to take her again. Pidge let it, the cold cell floor pressing in on her cheek.

She got a few precious moments of quiet before the door hissed open. Pidge angled her face to see who had entered her cell but all she could make out was something very blurry and purple. It said something that sounded like a garbled mess to her and began reaching out for her bad arm. Pidge reacted, throwing her body sideways to avoid any contact with it. The pain was practically nonexistent right now, but she knew that would change within a fraction of a second if someone grabbed her broken arm.

Her warden made a move towards her. His glare was twisted and blurred. Pidge kept thrashing away; she had no intentions of letting him touch her or her injuries.

Her warden, however, had other plans.

Claws dug into her hair. Pidge let out an alarmed shout as sharp nails scraped against her scalp. Instantly the fuzziness surrounding her mind faded and she was hit full-force with a wave of pain. She screamed again, her broken arm suddenly a much larger problem than it had been before. She began shouting something; a garbled version of 'let me go!' in various different tones. Her warden ignored her and _tugged._

Pidge swore she felt strands of her hair flutter around her face as they were pulled out. The claws gripping her scalp were drawing blood. Her good hand flew up to bat at her warden's wrist and her nails scratched fruitlessly on his thick skin. He ignored her and began pulling, literally _dragging _Pidge across the floor. Her vision whited-out for a terrifying moment as she was moved. Her head felt like it was going to snap off, something in her neck popping painfully. She let out a cry.

Her warden, unperturbed by Pidge's obvious pain, paused at the door to let it slide open. Pidge writhed in the meantime, blood smearing all over the floor from her leg. She tried tugging her head away and instantly regretted it. Strands of hair fell from her scalp. Honey brown locks were locked firmly in her warden's grip.

Pidge whimpered.

Her warden began to walk again, dragging Pidge behind him. Her consciousness began to flicker again. Blood followed them out the door. Pidge had no idea where she was being taken but knew she wouldn't like it. To be interrogated, perhaps?

God, where was the _team?_

They weren't there when her arm had gotten broken, they weren't there when her leg had gotten sliced open, and now they weren't here when she was literally getting _dragged by her hair. _How sidetracked had they'd gotten?

She'd been here for hours, maybe days. Maybe this was Central Command and now Voltron would have to go on without the Green Lion. That would suck - they kind of needed that.

Pidge tried to remain conscious, she really did. But with every yank on her hair, her vision turned black for longer periods of time. She was sure she'd have some kind of bald-spot once she was released. Lance would be horrified when he saw. The thought was oddly comforting.

They turned another corner. Pidge cried out another time as she was pulled viciously to the left. Her neck popped again. She gripped her warden's wrist a little tighter.

"Let me go," she murmured, her words slurring together. She was ignored.

Pidge thought of her situation again. She remembered her armor getting taken from her and put somewhere else. Maybe the Galra knew the Paladins could be tracked through their armor and had used that to their advantage to confuse Voltron. It certainly wouldn't surprise her. The Galra (and especially the Druids) were known to be very resourceful.

Pidge's stomach bottomed out when she thought of the Druids.

She was suddenly very sure of who she was being taken to.

"_No!" _she screamed. Her voice cracked, throat tearing from the force of her shout. It hurt like hell, but she ignored it. She tugged her head forward, viciously, and dug her nails into her warden's skin.

There was a horrifying ripping noise and Pidge was falling forward. Strands of hair fluttered around her face like streamers. Tears pricked at her eyes. Her consciousness began to fade once again, unable to keep up with the sudden pain, the sudden _everything-_

The floor was getting a lot closer than it was before. Pidge barely had time to realize what happened before she reacted. She threw her arms forward. One hand caught her weight, the other buckled. She screamed as her broken arm twisted, the joint bulging against her skin. Black spots danced in her eyes. Her warden reached for her, snarling madly. Pidge, leaving herself no time to dwell on the pain, ducked her head forward. The claws snatched against her shirt, ripping the collar and digging gouges into the back of her neck. Pidge squeezed her eyes shut, forcing herself to focus.

_She was _not _going to go to those Druids-_

The ship lulled dangerously to one side. Pidge slid gracelessly across the floor to slam her back against the wall. Her warden stumbled.

"What?!" He snarled and the ship shifted to the other side. Pidge slid again.

Then, there was a firework of presence in the back of her mind. Pidge shut her eyes, leaning into it, recognizing the protective coils that wrapped around her quintessence like plant roots.

_Green._

She spat blood out of her mouth and turned her head to look at her warden, who was staring up at the ceiling. His lips were curled over his fangs.

Pidge lifted herself up using her good arm, keeping the broken one close to her stomach. She smirked.

"Oh you _fucked up," _she said. Her warden had time to open his mouth to offer her a retort when a blue-streaked laser pelted directly through his forehead. His eyes widened in surprise, he fixed Pidge with one dark glare, and then he crumpled.

Pidge looked up to see Lance and Keith just down the hallway, staring at her. Staring at the corpse of her warden.

"Pidge!" Lance shouted, looking green around the face. He and Keith started forward, pointedly ignoring the body they stepped around.

"Good timing," Pidge remarked. She stood up, trying to blink away the vertigo. "Let's get out of here." The world spun violently as she leaned with all her weight on her shoulder against the wall. Lance wrapped his arm carefully around her shoulders to help her walk as they headed back towards the rendezvous point.

Green's presence reared again in the back of her mind. Protective and angry, sending warmth to help soothe the pain.

Pidge glanced up at Lance. He was staring down at her hair, his jaw dropped in open-mouthed shock.

She was right. She did have a bald spot.

* * *

**Following the rescue, Lance scoured the entire universe to find a hair-tonic to regrow Pidge's lost hair. By the time he did, it had already grown back. **

**Kind-of a light-hearted way to end off this one-shot. It was a bit difficult to write (I hit a bunch of roadblocks on the way, rip me) but I'm proud of how it turned out! And to the lovely anon who requested, I hope you enjoyed it! Your prompt was super creative and I adored having a lot to work with. :D **

**Thank you for reading! **


End file.
